headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Diana Kimble
| image = File:Diana Kimble.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | known aliases = Diana Voorhees Kimble | category = | gender = | base of operations = Cunningham County, New Jersey | known relatives = Elias Voorhees (father); Unnamed mother; Jason Voorhees (half-brother); Jessica Kimble (daughter); Stephanie Kimble (granddaughter) | year of birth = 1961 (approx) | year of death = 1993 | first appearance = Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993) | played by = Erin Gray }} Diana Kimble is a fictional character featured in the Friday the 13th film series. Played by actress Erin Gray, she appeared in the ninth installment of the series Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday. Biography Diana Voorhees was born in approximately 1961 to Elias Voorhees and a woman who was not Pamela Voorhees, Elias' first wife. Pamela referred to her son Jason as her "only child", so she could not have been Diana's mother or this could possibly be a retcon (along with others in Jason Goes To Hell) as she is never referred to as his "half-sister" either. At some point, Diana learned that her brother could be reborn through a member of his family should his body be destroyed. Diana married Mr. Kimble and had a single daughter named Jessica Kimble in approximately 1981. Diana went on to work as a waitress at Joey B.'s Diner in the town of Crystal Lake. She lived in an apartment in town rather than her childhood home. Sometime before August 2003, Diana had begun a relationship with Sheriff Ed Landis and was on good terms with the rest of the police force. She owned a dog named Tango. On Thursday August 12, 2003, Diana was horrified to learn that the body of her serial killer brother Jason Voorhees had disappeared from the Youngstown Federal Morgue in Ohio. Despite Diana's protests that she knew nothing of the Voorhees family legacy, Creighton Duke was able to convince her that she, her daughter and her granddaughter Stephanie were in mortal danger. Knowing that Jason wanted to be reborn through one of their bodies, Diana asked her daughter's ex-boyfriend and Stephanie's father, Steven Freeman, to meet her at her apartment that night. After finishing her shift at the diner and feeding Tango, Diana hurried home. While trying to call Jessica, Diana was surprised at the arrival of Deputy Josh, who had been possessed by Jason. At first not comprehending, Diana understood the severity of the situation when she saw Jason's reflection in the mirror instead of Josh's. Thinking quickly, Diana shot Jason in the head, but he soon rose. As Jason pinned Diana down and attempted to transfer his heart to her and commence his body's rebirth, Steven arrived and tackled the possessed deputy. Just as Steven helped Diana up, Jason accidentally threw a knife sharpener into the woman's back in an attempt to hit Steven. As Diana's bleeding body dropped to the floor, Steven managed to stab Jason with a poker and knock him out the window. As Steven returned to Diana's side, the dying woman told him to "Save... Jessica and..." and passed away before she could tell Steven that he needed to save Stephanie as well. The next day, Diana Kimble's body was stolen from the morgue by Jessica's boyfriend, news reporter Robert Campbell and placed in the basement of the Voorhees House as a set-up for a fake news story exploiting the Voorhees murders. That night, Jason's heart finally reached Diana's body and crawled inside her. Finally reborn, Jason was soon sent to Hell by Jessica. She was Jason Voorhees' 96th victim. Notes & Trivia * The character of Diana Kimble was created by director Adam Marcus and screenwriter Jay Huguely. * The exact location where Diana Kimble lived is subject to interpretation. It is known that she lived relatively close to Camp Crystal Lake, which was established in the first three films in the series as being located in New Jersey. The ninth film, Jason Goes to Hell however, posits that the fictional town of Cunningham County, where Diana lived, was located in Connecticut. * Some may falsely believe that Pamela Voorhees was Diana's mother. However, in the first Friday the 13th film, Pamela clearly states that Jason Voorhees was her only child. Logically, Pamela's husband, Elias Voorhees, must have sired Diana with a different woman. * Diana Kimble owned a pet dog named Tango. * The spirit of Jason Voorhees was possessing a Cunningham County deputy named Josh at the time that he killed Diana Kimble. * Diana Kimble is one of the few, if not the only, victim in the Friday the 13th franchise whom Jason Voorhees killed by accident. While he was certainly attempting to kill Diana, it was actually Steven Freeman who was Jason's intended target when he threw the knife sharpener into Diana's back. See also External Links * * Diana Kimble at the Horror Film Wiki * Diana Kimble at the Friday the 13th Wiki References ---- Category:1961 character births Category:1993 character deaths Category:Supporting characters Category:Characters who are stabbed to death Category:Jason Voorhees victims